


Lost Hope

by Aralain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Sam, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clueless Gabriel, Gabriel is an idiot who wants Sam too, Hurt Sam, Knotting, Lucifer wants Sam, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Pack Alpha Gabriel, Sam wants Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: AU - A/B/O - The Pack Alpha Gabriel is used to the stubborn, sullen mood Omega Sam gets into close to his heat, but when things get a bit out of hand, Sam takes off close to his heat.  Gabriel needs to figure out what's going on and find him before someone else does.Short One Shot.  Explicit.





	Lost Hope

Castiel huffed out a sigh, wrapping his arms tighter around Dean who was clearly nervous. The sounds of Gabriel and Sam shouting from down the hall were impossible to ignore. He tucked his face against Dean’s neck. “It’s going to be okay,” Castiel told him. Dean shook his head, completely focused on the argument outside their room.

“I want to go out and experience things, not be paraded in front of every fucking Alpha in this pack like some prize brood mare!” Sam was shouting.

“I don’t do that,” Gabriel growled back angrily. Were this any other pack member, Gabriel have already thrown them to the ground and held them there by their throat, but this was Sam.

“The hell you don’t. Anytime my heat draws near, it’s all you do. You just send them by one by one, hoping I’ll open my fucking legs and submit. Because what, I’ll be less bothersome that way!? I’ll stop being who I am, wanting to-“

“That’s enough Sam!” Gabriel roared, angrily. There was a loud slam of his hand on what Castiel accurately identified as the wood table in the library. “You’re talking about your pack here. We don’t want to hurt you.”

“The hell you don’t!” Sam yelled. “And this isn’t my pack. The only reason I’m here is because of Dean. I hate it here!”

Dean turned his face into Castiel’s neck, breathing in deeply. If he weren’t in his heat, he’d be out there giving his brother a piece of his mind, but he was tired, weak and emotionally drained. He couldn’t do this. He had had many conversations with Sam about how Gabriel treated him, but his younger brother had never said that. He’d never claimed to hate it here. It struck Dean deep. They hadn’t had anywhere else to go. When Dean found his true mate, his father had lost it. He’d thought it had been bad the night he’d presented as an Omega, but hat beating had been nothing compared to what had happened when his true mate had been a very strong, VERY MALE Alpha.

Dean hated when Sam was nasty to Gabriel. Sure, Gabriel could be a total prick. He played stupid pranks like some kind of juvenile, but the truth was they’d only gotten out of that place because of Gabriel. Sam knew that. Without him, he’d never have made it to the Novak pack. He’d never have made it out of there alive. Dean hadn’t considered that he’d ruined his brother’s life in the process.

There was a series of slamming doors. Dean clung to Castiel desperately, breathing in his scent, trying to calm down, but how could he? Sam had just left. That much was clear. Sam was near his own heat. There were few things more dangerous than an unprotected Omega on the cusp of his heat out in society, out and vulnerable.

“I have to find him, Dean,” Castiel told him. “Gabriel is angry and he may not… I don’t know if he’ll go after him. You have to let me go find your brother.” Dean’s arms tightened for only a moment before he whimpered and pulled away. Castiel looked down at him. Dean’s heat was in full swing. He could barely stand let alone aid in the search for his brother. Castiel quickly removed his shirt, handing it to his trembling omega whose eyes stared at him longingly. Still, Dean gave him a brave, determined nod.

Castiel kissed the top of his head and straightened. He grabbed another shirt on his way to the door, yanking it on over his head and ready for a big fight with his brother. Doors were opening down the hall too. It was likely others had heard, others knew what had to happen. Castiel drew into the library first though, not at all surprised to find Gabriel sitting at the end of the table with his head held in his hands miserably, drawing deep steadying breaths.

“Not your finest work,” Castiel told him matter-of-factly.

Gabriel looked up at him with one of the saddest expressions he’d ever seen on his brother’s face. That gave Castiel pause. His lecture died on his lips. “He said this wasn’t his pack,” Gabriel choked out, tears shining in his eyes. Castiel opened his mouth, but he didn’t even have a chance to start as a red-haired fireball cut in right away.

“We ARE his pack. He said that because YOU hurt his feelings! AGAIN!” Charlie said sharply from the doorway.

“Me?” Gabriel snapped defensively.

“Yes you, idiot. Since the moment he arrived, his scent started to wrap itself around you. It’s changed so much that’s it’s barely recognizable anymore. He’s been in love with you since the day met - since you saved him from that deadbeat father of his and you’ve just been dangling him in front of every other Alpha in this pack every heat as if you neither notice nor care!” Charlie told him. She was angry, beyond angry. Castiel and Gabriel both stared at her in surprise. Neither had noticed that Sam’s scent had changed…?

“Dean didn’t say-“ Castiel began.

“Of course he didn’t. It’s none of your fucking business or mine, but since Gabriel is so unbelievably blind to it, someone has to tell you idiots to wake the hell up,” Charlie growled.

Charlie stalked across the room and grabbed her keys. “I’m going to go find YOUR Omega before he gets hurt,” she bit out. Gabriel who until then had sat in stunned, immediately stood upon the words ‘your Omega’ propelled to action as if on instinct. He didn’t bother with keys. He ran outside and drew a deep breath, looking both ways. Sam was on foot. He could find him. He may not be faster than the taller man, but he was persistent. He caught the scent on the air and immediately turned towards it, running with everything he had to try to get to him before something happened, before someone hurt him.

After a short ways though, the scent disappeared. Gabriel shuddered and looked around. Charlie pulled up in her VW, looking at him expectantly. Without a word, Gabriel got in, filling the tiny car with the stifling scent of fear, confusion, and a soft undercurrent of disbelieving hope. Charlie rolled down the window as she drove, rolling her eyes at the small Alpha beside her. The first thing she’d learned about the Winchesters since her friend Anna brought her to this pack only a few days after they arrived was that they knew how to fight. It wasn’t as if Sam was truly in danger. Even as close to his heat as he was, he could fight off three grown alphas without even breaking a sweat.

It was dark outside when they made it into town and they didn’t see any obvious trace of Sam, but Gabriel pointed to a bar and she pulled over. He was out the door before the car stopped. He entered the bar, looking around anxiously. He could smell too much Alpha. It was drowning out everything, even the strong, powerful scent of Sam. Powerful? Yes, that was the word for it. He’d never seen such strength in Omegas until he met the Winchester brothers. They were both so contrary to the traditional Omega stereotype.

“What’s up man, you okay?” a voice asked. Gabriel shoved the hand off of him, seething with anger. What had he done? He was supposed to protect Sam and now he couldn’t even find him. He’d chased him off.

“My Omega,” he choked out, the words catching in his throat.

The man in front of him gave him a sympathetic look. “Haven’t seen one here tonight, man.”

Gabriel was back out the door in a moment, looking around wildly. His heart pounded in his chest, blood roaring in his ears. Charlie appeared at his side, but he didn’t hear her words. He drew a deep breath, stepping away from her to keep her Alpha scent from drowning it out - that faint scent of Sam, of Home. His eyes turned down the street and he ran. It grew stronger the closer he came and suddenly he was standing in front of a diner, lit with bright lights, a large man sitting with his back to the window, shoulders hunched over himself as he stared down at a half-eaten salad.

Gabriel’s heart broke at the posture. Sam was so powerful, so confident and to see him like that was gut-wrenching. Gabriel felt like such a worthless piece of trash. He walked forward hesitantly, glancing back at Charlie who waved him forward, stepping back herself and heading back towards the bar. Gabriel’s hand pushed the door open and his eyes remained on Sam’s back, taking in the way he tensed as Gabriel’s scent hit him.

“Check please,” Sam said loudly. Gabriel walked forward determinedly. He wasn’t letting Sam run away from him this time. Sam glanced over his shoulder, seeing how quickly Gabriel was moving towards him. He dropped a twenty on the table and stood, keeping his head down as he tried to duck around Gabriel, but Gabriel quickly grabbed him.

“Don’t touch me!” Sam snarled, but Gabriel just pulled him towards him, wrapping his strong arms around his waist. Sam struggled, pushing on his chest, a small pained sound leaving the back of his throat almost against his will. Gabriel’s Alpha strength allowed him to keep hold of the larger man, though just barely. Sam wasn’t fighting that hard.

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel breathed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I didn’t think. I’m sorry, Sam.” Gabriel’s words took a minute to sink in for the Omega, but when they did, he stopped fighting completely. His hands that were pushing at his shoulders, gripped them instead and a wave of sadness permeated Sam’s scent. Gabriel tucked his chin against Sam’s shoulder and closed his eyes tightly.

“I don’t want to be mated off to one of them,” Sam told him, trying to keep his voice steady and cling to his anger as if Gabriel couldn’t smell his true emotions, his fear and sadness.

“I don’t want that either. I just… I want you safe,” Gabriel choked out, tears welling in his eyes. “I- I want to protect you more than I’ve ever wanted to protect anything and I don’t understand how to do it.”

Sam’s tension washed away at those words and his arms wrapped tighter around Gabriel, embracing him fiercely. He rested his forehead on top of Gabriel’s, letting the strong man’s protective embrace warm him, letting him hold him even if it hurt. He knew that this wouldn’t last forever. Gabriel would hurt him again and again. He’d try to pair him off with someone else. He always did. He never understood. He didn’t get that Sam couldn’t be with someone else. He already loved someone.

“Will you-“ Gabriel stopped himself, drawing a deep shaking breath and turning his head to nuzzle at Sam’s neck, drawing in deep, steadying breaths. Sam drew a sharp breath, hardly believing what was happening. Gabriel was scenting him. A distressed Gabriel Novak was scenting him. Gabriel broke away, groaning softly. “Sam, please let me protect you. Please let me.”

“I don’t like the way you try to protect me,” Sam choked out honestly.

“No… no no no. Please let ME protect you. Let me take care of you from this moment right here until I-“ Gabriel went quiet, tears streaming down his face now. He returned to Sam’s neck, scenting him again. Sam hadn’t stopped him from the intimate gesture yet. He tried to draw courage from that. His next words came with a shuddering tremor. “Please Sam, will you - will you accept me as your Alpha.” A broken noise broke free from Sam and he jerked back enough to give himself the space to kiss Gabriel hard. It was desperate and needy and Gabriel was shocked.

Gabriel lifted his hand, cradling one side of Sam’s face as he tried to slow it down, exchanging frantic kisses for slow and languid caresses of his lips against the Omega’s. His tongue teased along Sam’s lips for barely a second before Sam groaned and parted them for the Alpha. Sam tasted like everything Gabriel had ever wanted. He was sweet and strong and perfect and it made Gabriel crazy. His hips started to move of their own accord, pressing his quickly-growing erection to the taller man’s thigh.

“God,” Sam choked out, breaking away. He took hold of Gabriel’s hand and looked sheepishly around the near-empty diner. The waitress was kindly looking away, but Sam didn’t mind her. He pulled Gabriel from the building and around the back. He turned his back against the wall, pulling Gabriel against him. This time, Gabriel didn’t hold back, rutting frantically against Sam’s thigh, whimpering at the sudden need rolling through him. Sam wasn’t faring much better.

“Oh Sam, we can’t… I want to get you home. Not here,” Gabriel choked out. Sam’s lips locked onto his neck, sucking at the skin just over his pulse point, teeth nipping roughly.

“Please… please Alpha,” Sam begged. “Please. I can’t wait anymore. I… I can’t go back there without your scent, without your claim. The way he looks at me - Lucifer. Please don’t make me face that again,” Sam nearly sobbed with emotion. Gabriel let out a growl at the sound of his brother’s name. He was certain if he’d pressed the issue before Lucifer would have already claimed this Omega… HIS Omega. The thought brought out a possessiveness in Gabriel that he could barely believe. He wanted nothing more than to knot Sam against this dirty wall… well almost nothing. He wanted to make this first time good for his Omega. He wanted that more.

“Okay. Not back. We won’t go back. Shhh,” Gabriel soothed. He pulled him from the wall though, towards the main street, finding his way to the nearest motel. Sam leaned weakly against him as he got them a room. No sooner were they inside it than Sam was tearing at his own clothes. Gabriel growled and surged forward, grabbing his wrists in a brutal grasp.

“Mine,” he bit out. Sam sunk down to sit on the edge of the bed, turning his head to the side to bare his neck in apology and submission - submission he refused to give to anyone else. The thought sent blood rushing through Gabriel. The aching need to take that submission overwhelming him. He climbed onto Sam’s lap, a knee on either side, scenting him then nipping at his neck teasingly. Sam shuddered going slightly limp against him, his head falling forward against Gabriel’s opposite shoulder as he groaned.

“I’m sorry Sam. Beautiful Sam. I’m… I’m so sorry,” Gabriel choked out. He removed Sam’s unbuttoned shirt, pushing it down and off his arms then pulling his undershirt up over his head. He dropped his head to Sam’s exposed shoulder, turning his face in towards Sam’s neck and breathing deeply. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop touching him, breathing him in, feeling him… Why did he try to send Sam elsewhere? What had he been thinking? Gabriel trembled, biting down a little harder on Sam’s shoulder, drawing a soft mewling sound from the large Omega.

Gabriel suddenly grabbed Sam’s shoulders, pressing him back into the bed and going to his belt. He unhooked it deftly and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling them down and off along with his boxer briefs before leaning back and staring down at every inch of his nearly-claimed mate. He slowly stood, placing a hand on Sam’s right thigh, gripping lightly before his other hand reached forward, running teasingly over his aching cock. Sam whimpered, legs falling further open where they hung off the end of the bed.

“Please,” he begged. Gabriel’s grip tightened and he moved his hand more purposefully along Sam’s aching shaft. “Please Alpha, please, please,” Sam began to chant, drawing his left leg up and exposing his wet hole to Gabriel’s hungry gaze. Gabriel’s hand slid to the inside of Sam’s thigh then up until they ran teasingly over the rim. Sam’s pleas became unintelligible, but Gabriel understood what he wanted, what he needed. He sunk three fingers in with minimal resistance.

Sam was ready. Here he was begging for him, wanting HIM - Gabriel Novak. He understood now why Sam had been so angry, so lost, he probably always knew deep down why Sam rebelled so much. Gabriel hadn’t felt worthy, Alpha enough for this strong, intelligent Omega. He hadn’t been enough so he’d tried to connect him to someone who was smart enough to keep up, strong enough to protect him. Gabriel’s fingers stilled inside Sam and he felt an all-too-familiar, aching uncertainty in his chest. “Gabriel, please. So long. I’ve waited so long. Please,” Sam was chanting.

’He’s been in love with you since the day you met!” Charlie’s words echoed in his head. He moved his hand away, basking in Sam’s cry of protest before flipping him over roughly. Sam may have cried out, but he went willingly. He responded easily as Gabriel shoved him up the bed, lifting his hips to present as soon as he was dead center. Gabriel had wanted this too, ever since they met. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t noticed the change to his own scent. He’d been embarrassed about it, ashamed almost. Gunpowder and leather cutting through the sweet, honeyed scent he’d always had. He’d been sure they’d notice - mock him for not being Alpha enough to take what he wanted, to want something he wasn’t even strong enough to protect.

Gabriel’s distraction fell away as he lined his aching dick up with Sam’s ready hole and sunk deep into the warm, tight heat of Sam’s body. From that moment on, he felt none of that shame or embarrassment, none of the uncertainty. He felt home.

As Sam’s hand clawed back to grip his where it rested on his hip, he grabbed it, holding it tightly as he pulled Sam back onto his growing knot, carefully angling his hips as he heard the stutter in Sam’s cries, finding that sweet spot over and over again until Sam was coming untouched beneath himself, his body clenching deliciously around Gabriel’s.

Gabriel forced himself in again and again as his knot started tugging at Sam’s rim and the second he was fully seated and it swelled wide, he bit down hard on Sam’s shoulder, drawing blood. Sam screamed and clenched around him again and again, drawing out every last drop of Gabriel’s seed, until he fell limp beneath him.

Gabriel turned to the side, bringing Sam with him as he situated them comfortably on the bed. He pulled a sheet up and around them before wrapping both strong arms around his Omega’s muscled waist. He rested his forehead on Sam’s scapula and breathed deeply, his release filling Sam over and over. He could smell the oncoming heat mixing with the scents of their coupling, cementing it further with every passing moment, with every pump of Gabriel’s seed into Sam’s trembling body.

“Do you think it will catch?” Sam whimpered.

“I don’t know Sam. Is that what you want?” Gabriel asked. Sam shuddered but was silent. “Samuel, answer me.”

“I-I don’t know,” Sam whispered almost unwillingly. Gabriel stroked a hand up and down Sam’s chest soothingly.

“You don’t know or you don’t want to be honest?”

“I’m not ready,” Sam choked out.

“Then we’ll be careful throughout the rest of your heat. I promise,” Gabriel breathed. Sam let out a soft whimper and Gabriel could only soothe him by continuing to run his hands over fevered skin. “Next time I knot you, I want to be facing you, Sam-a-lamb. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you and tell you that I am here for you no matter what happens. If you aren’t ready for pups, you aren’t and when you are, I’ll try to figure out a way to be too.”

“You don’t want…”

“I want you,” Gabriel said strongly. Sam reached up, grabbing hold of Gabriel’s hands and groaning as his cock gave another pump of ejaculate into his overfilled body. “I want you and that right now is all that I know.”

“Gabriel,” Sam murmured. Gabriel hummed softly in response, kissing along Sam’s spine carefully. “I’ve thought of you claiming me every heat since we met. Every time I fucked myself on a fake knot, I’d pretend it was yours. Every touch, I’d think about your hands.” Gabriel’s blood ran hot at those words and he tightened his grasp around Sam to near-bruising force

“We’re not leaving my room for a week once I get you home… no - our room,” he corrected. “We’re not leaving our room for a week.” Sam trembled and Gabriel smirked. Moments later Gabriel’s knot began to go down and he was able to slide out. He might have stayed and waited a while. He could have even got another few pumps into his new mate, but Sam wasn’t sure he was ready for a child and Gabriel was sure he wasn’t. He would lesson the chances if he could.

When he turned Sam over, his heart dropped at the sight of his face, stained with tears, eyes red from crying. “No, no no, why are you… Sam what’s wrong?” Gabriel demanded, stroking Sam’s face determinedly brushing away the tears, but they were still falling. He didn’t sense any of this. He should have known if his Omega was in distress, but he hadn’t even noticed. What the fuck was wrong with him?

“We, ours, I belong to you. I’m yours now,” Sam choked out emotionally. Gabriel stared at him for a moment in shock. Happy. He was happy, not sad. Relief washed over him and he practically collapsed onto Sam’s broad chest, sliding arms around his neck to hold him tightly to him. He was basically resting his whole weight upon the large Omega, but Sam wasn’t exactly small. He could handle it just fine. Gabriel nuzzled the mating bite on Sam’s neck, licking at it tentatively. Sam shuddered sliding his hands around Gabriel’s slim body and crushing him to his chest, tucking his own head against Gabriel’s neck.

“I thought for a while that this smell was Dean… that you were bonding with him… especially because you didn’t seem to want anything to do with me,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s skin.

“You smell similar, but not the same,” Gabriel breathed. “You can’t tell the difference because you’re so used to your brother, but you also smell of citrus and that old dusty library you refuse to leave no matter how much I threaten to take away your books,” he chuckled. Sam huffed out a laugh.

“You don’t scare me, Gabe,” he told him.

“Gabe,” Gabriel repeated. Sam tensed slightly. “I like that.”

“Thank you for not making me go back yet,” Sam whispered. “I’m ready now.”

“Let’s just sleep for a while. I want to keep you to myself for now,” Gabriel said. Sam nodded, rolling over onto his side and sliding his head between Gabriel’s and the pillow so there was nothing but warmth, comfort, and the scent of his new mate surrounding him. Gabriel smiled, wondering what he had ever done to earn this happiness.


End file.
